Moonlight Sonata
by Wingedchilde
Summary: Tyson has a secret. One that he doen't want his friends to know. But Kai notices his disappearing acts and decides to investigate. What he finds is not what he expected. TyKa


_A/N: I seem to be on a role with stories. Here's another one shot. Short but sweet, and oh so magical. (Was that corny? Oh well) Oh, and anyone willing to be my beta? I don't have anyone to check my work. Heck, I don't even have a spell check! (Stupid Microsoft Word not working...) I'd really appreciate it. I know there is probably stuf I missed in here, but I simply can't find it. If you'd like to help me out, just contact me. Thanks!_

Warning: Shonen Ai slight fluff

Pairing: Kai/Tyson

Diclaimer: Still don't own.

**Moonlight Sonata**

"Hey guys, I'll be back later!" Tyson Kinomiya called as he exited the dojo. "Don't wait up!" The sound of the door closing could be heard.

"Bye Tyson," Max shouted absentmindedly. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, too busy concentrating on his chess game against Ray. "No, not my queen!" Max pulled at blonde locks in frustration. "I needed her!"

"That's chess Maxie," Replied an amused Ray. Oh how he loved to play chess with Max. Chuckling, Ray watched Max's face scrunch up in thougth on his next move.

Kai, meanwhile, wasn't too busy to realize that Tyson had just left _again_. He had been going out a lot lately, usually in the late evening, and not returning until way after dark. The others hadn't noticed Tyson's odd behavior, but Kai was getting suspicious. What could the usually social boy be doing at night without his friends?

Kai wasn't worried about the blue haired boy in terms of doing something dangerous. He was too smart for that. But that still left quite a few things that he could be doing. Many of which Kai didn't like. Visions of late night affairs swam through the dual haired boy's head. Images of Tyson in the arms of another; touching, kissing, holding. Looking at that person with love in his big beautiful eyes, speaking soft word's in their ear...No! Kai shook his head firmly. He mustn't think like that! Tyson was NOT secretly seeing someone. He couldn't be. He just couldn't be...

_But what if he is? _Kai's pessimistic inner voice asked. After all, Tyson had many admires. It was no wonder, what with those big warm eyes, beautiful midnight colored hair, gorgious smile, caring personality, and friendly nature. In fact, it was a mystery Tyson had never dated anyone before now. As Kai thought, the possibility of Tyson being with someone else grew more and more plausible.

No! That's it! He couldn't stand it anymore! He _had_ to know. The next time Tyson left like this, Kai would trail him. Then the red eyed boy would know the truth. He would know where his dragon was always going. And if his worst fears were realized...well, Kai would deal with that when and if the time came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two nights later Kai watched from his hidden perch as his quary entered a large old mansion. What could Tyson be doing here? Kai wondered. Before he could go off in thought about all the (Not so pleasant) possibilities, he shook himself and decided to stop thinking. It was time for action. He was going to find out tonight one way or another.

Stalking quickly across the dark street, Kai slide up against the grand old house. Crimson eyes darting around his surroundings, the dual haired boy listened. Not a sound reached his ears. Everything was still, like the night was holding its breath in anticipation. Seeing no one, he moved to peer into the nearby window. Inside it was nothing but darkness. Frustrated about not being able to see into the house, Kai turned to leave.

Before he could take more than a single step, the clouds shifted, revealing a full moon. Bright rays of moon light drifted down, illuminating the world and allowing Kai to see. Turning back to the window once more, Kai cautisouly peered inside.

The room was full of what looked to be furniture of some sort, but it was wierd. Everything looked to be white. Wait...they were covered in sheets! Where the owners painting or something? No...the room looked cold, unused; a fine layer of dust coating it and making beams out of the moon shine. Now that he thought about it, the entire mansion looked abandoned. It wasn't exactly in disrepair; the grounds were moderately kept and the paint wasn't peeling. But the house gave off a sense of loneliness, as if it missed those who used to reside within its sturdy walls.

Why would Tyson enter an abandoned old mansion? Creeping over to the door where the younger boy had entered, he found it unlocked. Hand on the doorknob, Kai stood in uncertainly. Should he go in? Did he really want to know what the blue haired beauty was doing that badly? Yes, yes he did. Pushing the door open slowly, Kai slipped into the darkened interior. Softly closing the door behind him, he paused, letting his eyes ajust to his darker surroundings.

Taking another glance around, Kai headed further into the house in the search of the illusive boy. Walking on silent feet, he made his way to the second level. As he transfersed down a dark hallway, Kai heard it. A distant, barely discerable sound. It was faint, but it sounded like music. Intrigued, Kai followed the sound.

The music was getting louder. Kai could now discern that is was a piano playing. Was it a radio, or was Tyson not alone? Was it even Tyson at all? Walking more slowly now, he turned a corner. At the end was a single doorway. Walking closer, he put his ear to the wood. The music was definatetly coming from beyond this door. Curiousity in full swing, Kai slowly, carefully, opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing the Russian noticed was that the music was much louder in here. And it was beautiful. The melody was slightly haunting in its beauty, causing something inside Kai to respond. Wherever the music was coming from, Kai made a mental note to ask about the name of the song.

The vision that next met his eye's, however, pushed everything else ouf of his head. He was looking at an angle. Sitting before a magnificent grand piano was a boy. His long, dark hair hung halfway down his back in glorious waves. Slender fingures danced over the keys, his body swaying slightly to the music. Pale beams of moon light cascaded in from large bay windows around the room, surrounding the boy in a soft hallow of light and making him glow. Never had Kai seen anything more beautiful.

"Tyson?" The red eyed boy didn't realize he had said this outloud until the music stopped abruptly. The angelic vision spun around, and Kai was lost in glowing seas of sapphire.

The two stared at each other. The silence more pronounced after the wonderful music that had filled the room before. Kai took this time to observe the younger boy more closely. Tyson's usual hat and jacket were gone, his hair set free. He was wearing a dark short sleeved shirt and his jeans, gloves removed from his hands.

Neither moved for many minutes, both unwilling to be the first to speak. Finally, Tyson decided to break the stange silence. "Kai." It was a statement, and it seemed to say so much more.

Kai simply quirked an eyebrow in a silent question.

Tyson didn't anwer it. Instead he asked his own question. "Why did you follow me?"

Kai shrugged. How could he tell Tyson that he was worried? That he had thought that the little dragon was meeting someone, and it tore him apart? How could he tell him that he was desperately in love with him and had been for the longest time? How?

The young musician sighed, running his hands through his hair. At the sight, Kai felt his fingers twich. Oh how he wanted to run his hands through that beautiful mane of blue.

"Why here?" Kai finally vocalized.

Tyson was quiet for a minute. "I..." Bowing his head so long bangs covered his eyes, Tyson gave another soft sigh. "I knew the people you lived here. They used to let me play since I didn't have a piano at home. They moved away a year ago, but let me have a key so I could still come and play." The boy said softly.

Kai said nothing. Slowly walking closer to the still seated boy, he waited for him to speak again. Nothing came. When the older boy was within touching distance and Tyson had still yet to look up much less say something, Kai decided to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play the piano?"

Tyson looked up startled at how close the voice sounded. Noticing that Kai was now only a couple of feet away from him, he stood up. Looking into firey red eyes, Tyson gave a small smile. "There are many things you don't know about me Kai."

Kai moved a step closer. There was less than a foot between them now. The older boy's voice was low when he next spoke, "Maybe, but I want to find out."

Tyson looked slightly startled at that. "What do you mean?" He asked, voice just as quite as Kai's had been.

Kai's voice was barely above a whisper when he next spoke, "This." Swiftly yet gently taking hold of the younger boys face, he leaned in and placed his lips on Tyson's soft pale ones. Keeping his eye's open, Kai watched the emotions pass through the blue haired boys eyes as he kissed him. Shock and confusion were first, followed closely by surprise, uncertainty, realization, happieness, joy, and then finally love before his eyes closed and he responded to the soft kiss. Following suit, Kai shut his eyes and let himself simply _feel. _

A short time later, the two broke from the kiss. Opening his eyes, Kai observed the face before him. Tyson's cheeks were flushed, eyes closed and mouth red and still sligthly parted from his kiss. The dual haired boy watched intranced as long lashed fluttered before lids opened to reveal the stormy blue eye's he loved so much.

Brushing the long blue bangs out of the smaller boy's face, Kai gave a rare smile. Tyson blinked, and then a slow smile spread across his face in return. "Well," Said Tyson softly, smile still on his face. "I suppose I could let you find out."

Kai said nothing, he simply swept the boy into an embrace. Heaving a silent sigh, he felt Tyson relax against him. The smaller boy fit so perfectly in his arms Kai felt as if someone had created this angel just for him. Though what he had done to deserve this was beyond him. All he knew was that now that he had him, he was never going to let him go, never.

From within the circle of his arms, Tyson spoke. "Kai?"

"Yes Tyson."

Tyson cuddled closer. "I'm glad it was you that found me."

Kai's arms tightened around him. "Me too Tyson, me too." Running his fingers through silky hair, Kai's gaze was drawn to the piano. "Tyson?"

"Hmm?"

Loosening his arms, Kai pulled back just enough to see his dragon's face. "Play for me?"

Tyson smiled. "I'd love to." Soon beautiful music once again filled the room with its magic. Kai watched with soft eye's as Tyson played. Only this time was even better. Because this time, the vision before him was his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour of playing later and it was time to go home. As Kai followed Tyson out of the house, he remembered something. "Tyson."

Tyson paused and looked back at his new found love. "Yeah Kai?"

"What was that song, the one you were playing when I first found you?"

"Oh that," Tyson smiled. Walking over to his boyfriend he rested his head against the others chest. Kai's arms immediately encircled him in response. "That Kai, is called _Moonlight Sonata."_

_Moonlight Sonata_, Thought Kai, _I'll remember. I'll _always_ remember._

_**Owari**_

_A/N: Yay, a Tyson who can play the piano! I love the piano and yes I can play. Moonlight Sonata is a really beautiful song that I will learn to play sometime in the near future. (I hope) I hope you enjoyed reading. I know I enjoyed writing it. I nearly drove Kai crazy there for a bit, though. Poor Kai. :P I hope you liked the theme of moonlight throughout the story. That was purposeful. :) Review! You want to keep my momentum going don't you! _

Wing


End file.
